Change Is Possible
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Saving Summer Rodes was the best day of his life. He fell for her the minute he stared into her ocean-blue eyes. This feeling is new to Yami Marik. He doesn't know how to love, or feel. Summer is willing to change that. She knows that change is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since my mother had divorced my dad, and she got full custidy of me, we've been living in a horrible apartment. I keep asking her when we will move into a real house, and all she says is 'as soon as I can get the money.' Sometimes I think it would have been better with dad.

One day when I was going back into a room after school, I heard footsteps approaching. Out of curiousity, I whipped my head around to see who it was. Nothing. I raised an eyebrow, and reached in my pocket to get my keys.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind, and pulled me against them. "Hello beautiful, now listen to me, and you won't get hurt," The man whispered into my ear. I began shaking in fear, as he led me into another room. He threw me to the floor, and smirked.

I swolloade, and moved back. "Remember, if you fight back I have no reason but to kill you." The man chuckled, throwing me on the bed. I let out a scream, but he slammed his hand over my mouth. "Shut up! You want me to kill you?" I shook my head.

"That's what I thought. Now just be still," He said, pinning my arms down. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and handcuffed me to the bed. I let out a slight whimper, and he chuckled. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted someone to walk in a save me. But the odds of that were slim; very slim.

My mom didn't get off work untill five, and it was only four. Tears began rolling down my cheeks, and I began to sob. The man just laughed at my pain, and began taking off my clothes. I looked away from him, and just wanted all this to end quickly.

But knowing this creep, it was going to last almost an hour. Maybe even more. The man began stripping his clothes when there was a loud knock on the door. The man grumbled, and grabbed duck tape from the side table. He gagged me, and stood.

"What do you want?" The man growled. He opened the door, and sighed. "You got the wrong room," He said, slamming the door. His eyes fell on me, and he smirked. He slowly licked his lips, and I almost felt sick. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I was afraid.

I even tried to beg, but he didn't listen. He climbed back ontop of me, and finished taking off his clothes. I quickly looked away, and began sobbing. He grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. "You will look at me, you understand?" I nodded, and sniffed.

"Good, and stop crying," He said. He grabbed my hips, and smirked wickely. I took in a sharp breath, and prayed that someone would save me. If only my dad was here, he'd come in a heartbeat. I began crying again, thinking of what my dad would do. I started praying that he'd show up, but I knew that was impossible.

I was going to have to handle it myself. I was scared, and my breathing started to excelerate. The man readied himself, and looked up at me. "Ready or not, here I come," He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Marik's P.O.V.)

I was opening the door to my apartment, when I saw a girl at her apartment door. She was searching for her keys, quickly. I raised an eyebrow, and then my eyes widened. A man came up from behind her, and whispered something. Then, he unlocked his door, and threw her inside.

I immediatly ran into my apartment, ignoring Malik. I picked up my knife, and flipped it open. "What are you doing?" Malik asked. "A girl just got kidnapped, he took her into his room." I grabbed Malik's credit card, and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure he wasn't a friend of hers?"

"I don't think a friend would be using force on her like he did."

"You never know, maybe it's her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend! Seriously Malik, you need to get out more," I grumbled, running out the door. I went over to the man's door, and tried to pry it open with the card. Then, I saw a pizza boy walking towards me, and I hid behind the corner. He knocked on the door, and the man came grumbling.

"You got the wrong room," He growled, slamming the door. I couldn't help but notice that he only had his jeans on. I growled, and waited for the pizza boy to leave before I tried again. I finally got the door open, and I snuck inside. The man was too much into the moment to realize that someone opened the door.

I watched as he stripped down to nothing, and smirked at the girl. "Ready or not, here I come," He chuckled. "Oh no you don't." I grabbed my knife, and lunged it into his back. He screamed, and panted in pain. I chuckled, and yanked the knife out of him.

The girl let out a scream, as the man collasped ontop of her. I shoved him off, and sighed in relief. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, sitting up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at me. "Thank you," She said, hugging me tightly. I hessitated, but hugged her back.

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking at me. I thought for a moment, and then remembered her. She was from my English, and History class. Summer Rodes. "Yeah, I take English, and History with you. I'm Yami Marik," I said. "Oh yeah, you're one of the guys that always gets in trouble. Along with your friend, Yami Bakura." She said.

I smiled, and nodded. "Come, you can wash yourself off at my place. After this, I'm pretty sure you do," I chuckled. She giggled cutley, and smiled. I picked her up, and carried her into my apartment. "Summer's the one who got hurt?" Malik asked, as I walked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm letting her take a shower here. Have anything for her to put on?" He nodded, looking through his things. He grabbed a black T-Shirt, and jeans.

"Hopefully it'll fit her."

"Knowing how skinny you are, I'm pretty sure it will."

"Shut up Marik." Malik huffed, sitting back on the couch. I rolled my eyes, and carried Summer into the bathroom. "Thanks again Marik," She said. I smiled warmly. "You're very welcome." I closed the door, and left her to her shower.


End file.
